Sight
by TitansRule
Summary: Sometimes it's what you don't see that matters. Thanks to Mystique, Scott finds himself helpless in the Mexican desert, but he's not alone. Forced to work together, Lance and Scott discover that they have more in common than they thought. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution!**

* * *

Chapter One

Stumbling a few more feet, Lance collapsed to the ground again; the heat was getting to him. How long ago had it been, he wondered, that he had looked Magneto in the face and told him to get out of his life?

How long since he'd been forcefully thrown from a plane, landing in some sort of desert?

He didn't even know what part of the world he was in.

He didn't care anymore.

No one else cared; why should he?

Only the Brotherhood knew where he was, and with Pietro in charge now there was little they could do.

When he had first woken, his arm bent at a strange angle, his first thought had been that Kitty would soon notice him missing…but that was a hope soon dashed when he remember that she hated him now.

Not that he could blame her.

And hoping that the X-Men would notice was optimistic to the point of naivety.

Lance was not optimistic.

Some would say that he was, in fact, a pessimist, but he disagreed.

He liked to think of himself as a realist; it wasn't his fault that his life had always been of the 'glass half-empty' working.

The heat beat down on him, making him wish for some sort of shade, but there was nothing. No trees, no rocks, nothing.

Desperately, Lance pushed out with his powers – maybe he could create some sort of canopy – but all this did was make his headache worse and he gave up.

By now, he had ripped the bottoms of his pant-legs away and turned his shirt into a make-shift sling. But even this didn't help the searing heat; there wasn't even a breeze.

How it was this hot, he didn't know; dusk had fallen and stars were appearing in the sky.

It was time for him to really start moving; staying in one place too long during the night had been proved a bad idea when coyotes began prowling.

With great effort, Lance got to his feet and began walking, eyeing the stars for some sort of guidance.

The only thing he'd ever remembered about Astronomy was that the North Star was the brightest in the sky. At least if he was heading north, he wasn't going round in circles.

Finding the bright comforting light, he aimed towards it, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he hadn't had water or food in several days, possibly a week.

Then, suddenly, the sky lit up scarlet; his head shot up and he saw the remains of a red beam vanishing behind the sand dune up ahead.

Praying that he hadn't been hallucinating, even though at any other time he would having been praying for the opposite, Lance sped up, finally reaching the top of the dune and peered over.

Down below him, a young man his age was sprawled on the ground, shirt ripped and eyes tightly closed.

"Summers!" Lance sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you!"

Pushing himself to his feet, Scott turned to face him, but kept his eyes tightly shut. "Alvers? What are you doing here?"

"Well, to be completely blunt, about a week ago I told Magneto to bugger off." Lance answered, climbing down. "Next thing I know, I've been thrown out of a jet."

"A week?" Scott asked weakly. "You've been out here for a week?"

"Yeah, about that." Lance shrugged, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't be seen. "Why?"

"That explains why you weren't answering the phone!" Scott groaned. "Kitty's been worried sick and I told her not to worry about it."

"She's worried?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Scott tested his weight on his leg. "She really cares about you. Don't ask me why."

Lance stiffened slightly, not at the slight against him, but at the call of a coyote not too far away from them. "Is your leg broken?"

"No." Scott answered. "Why?"

"We need to get moving." Lance told him. "There's no chance of being rescued in the middle of nowhere, but travelling during the day won't help us at all; the heat's too strong and there's no sense of direction."

"The heat seems pretty bad now." Scott commented.

Lance laughed humourlessly. "Believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet. I've been moving north; it's the one direction I can pinpoint."

"Fair enough." Scott shrugged. "You'll need to keep talking though; that way I'll know where you are."

"Makes sense. How's Kelly been since he kicked us out?" Lance asked.

Scott snorted. "I think you had the right idea. Between him and the football time, school's hell now. Most of the other students would have settled down if it wasn't for them."

"Ah, blackmail." Lance concluded, almost wistfully. "Those were the days."

"Why'd you tell Magneto to bugger off?" Scott asked curiously.

"I felt that someone should." Lance responded. "I hate the guy anyway. When the Brotherhood was gathered…well, it's not like anyone asked our opinion on mutant-kind. We were just told what to believe; none of us actually did."

"Then why'd you mess with us so much?" Scott frowned.

"Well," Lance sighed. "Sometimes because it was fun. Other times…other times, having you lot beat us up hurt a lot less than having Mystique do it." He glanced at Scott, whose expression was impassive. "I suppose you're wondering why I just told you that."

"Little bit, yeah." Scott confirmed.

"I'm too exhausted to do anything else." Lance stopped and scanned the sky. Finding what he was looking for, he readjusted their direction. "We need to bear left. A couple of weeks ago, I'd never have said all that. But now…I dunno, I haven't eaten in about a week, I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere, my arm's broken and I had my worse reality thrown in my face by the girl I love a couple of weeks ago. So, quite frankly, there is nothing you can say or do to make the situation any worse."

"Alvers, even if all of that wasn't true, I'd never stoop that low." Scott protested. "None of us would!"

"Well, maybe." Lance paused. "Normally, this is where there'd be an awkward silence, but that's not going to help us stick together, so I hope you've got another topic of conversation, because I'm out."

"You know, I was thinking," Scott complied, "we've got more in common than you'd think."

"Oh yeah?" Lance asked. "How's that? Ridge coming up."

"Thanks." Scott slowed his movements so he could navigate over it. "Well, we're both stubborn for one thing."

"Alright." Lance conceded. "I'll give you that. So we're both stubborn gits. Fair enough."

"No there is more." Scott insisted. "We both care about our teams; we both blame ourselves for everything that goes wrong."

"Alright." Lance amended. "We're both stubborn gits with a guilt complex."

"I'm serious." Scott told him as they reached the other side. "Do you even remember why we hate each other so much?"

"Er…" Lance cleared his throat. "No, as a matter of fact, no, I don't. Well…the Brotherhood didn't have much of a choice; Mystique would have murdered us."

Why did everything in his life come back to that?

He found himself grateful that Summers couldn't see the scars that adorned his chest and back. Even as the thought crossed his mind, pain shot through the deepest scar on his side, left from an attack by Sabretooth, who had regularly used the boys like a punching bag.

"What happened?"

Lance sighed. "How'd you know?"

"I spent a couple of years without sight before I joined the Institute." Scott told him. "My sense of hearing is better than most people's. What happened?"

"Nothing." Lance thought for a second and amended his answer. "Just an old scar, that's all."

"You gonna tell me where from?" Scott prompted.

"Nope." Lance answered abruptly. "So now Red's finally ditched Matthews, what's stopping you two from hooking up?"

"Well, I'm currently stuck in a desert." Scott responded dryly. "How do you know we haven't and why do you care?"

"Because you're both sickeningly oblivious." Lance snorted. "Everyone in Bayville knows you're crazy about her. Except her, of course." He added as an afterthought. "And we would have heard, believe me."

"What am I supposed to say?" Scott demanded. "She's my best friend! What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Bursting into laughter, Lance had to stop to catch his breath. "Summers, if that thought's crossed your mind, you don't know her as well as you like to think."

"Why are we talking about this?" Scott groaned.

"Because you told me to keep talking." Lance reminded him. "And this is the only subject that doesn't come back to Mystique."

"It will." Scott predicted grimly. "Because I now have to turn the question back on you. What's going on with you and Kitty."

Only the continuous calling of the coyotes kept Lance walking. "I…"

"You said that you loved her earlier." Scott reminded him quietly.

"I do love her." Lance insisted. "Kitty means the world to me."

"Then why didn't you try and get her back?" Scott asked.

Lance snorted. "Because she's better off without me. I want her to be happy. And if that's not with me, so be it."

This time, the two really did fall into an awkward silence, broken only occasionally, when Lance gave warning of a change of direction, Scott able to hear the other boy's footsteps enough to follow them.

Finally, Scott took a deep breath.

"You're wrong."

**

* * *

**

AN: This idea popped into my head a couple days ago, so tell me what you think of it please! It will be a two-shot (maybe longer, I don't know yet), but I'm going away for a couple weeks, so updates for this and all my other fics are halted until I have a tan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: XME doesn't belong to me. Yes, this is an AU of Blind Alley and it will also be Lancitty and Jott.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The words seemed to echo around them, reverberating off of non-existent barriers.

For a few minutes, Lance gave no response, no sign to show he'd even heard.

But Scott knew that he had, so he said nothing and kept walking.

"Why do you say that?" Lance asked finally.

"Kitty's usually very up-front about her emotions." Scott told him. "If she hated you, she would have confronted you over what happened by now. At the very least, we wouldn't have heard the end of it. But all she did was simmer for a week, then try to get hold of you.

"Like I said, she started getting worried, not necessarily because something had happened to you, but… she seemed to think you were avoiding her. That you hated her for what she'd said. I thought she was being paranoid until what you said earlier about it being your worst reality."

"I could never hate her!" The words were out of Lance's mouth before the other mutant had finished his sentence. "I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate her."

"I thought you were playing her." Scott admitted.

"I'm not Quicksilver." Lance reminded him intensely, but without any real bite. "I regret what happened back in Northbrook; I wish it hadn't happened. Do I have any excuse? No. Didn't you ever do something you regretted?"

Scott snorted. "All the time! You'd be surprised what messes a kid without sight can get in to. I was half way to juvie before Professor X caught up with me. Even then, it felt like he'd already given up on me. I guess I was just bitter that I couldn't see any more. But Jean didn't see me as a kid with a record or without sight. She just saw me as…another person. Someone like her. She was the one who helped Storm develop my shades." He added as an afterthought. "I guess Kitty did the same thing?"

"More or less." Lance agreed. "I messed up with her, I admit that. Even if I agreed with Magneto, I'd admit that. And I apologised to her as soon as I reached Bayville, you know, below board. Nothing to do with our teams, just between us. Every other person in my life had walked away, written me off. She just gave me this look – you know the one I mean; makes you feel like you're being X-rayed…"

Scott shuddered. "Oh, that look."

"Yeah. And said, "You're forgiven. But don't do it again." And she walked away. She was the first person to do that. Give me a second chance."

Scott paused to rub his head. "I think Jean's trying to make contact."

"Can she from this distance?" Lance asked, pausing in his stride.

"Not usually, no." Scott grimaced. "But since I helped her through that power surge…well, there's been a connection there. Hang on." He tilted his head back and opened his eyes, sending a scarlet beam into the heavens.

"What was that for?" Lance asked, as soon as his eyes were safely closed again.

"Just a hunch." Scott answered. "If she can make contact, there's a chance she'll have seen that and the stars should give her an idea of where we are."

"Speaking of which," Lance added, "what happens when we're rescued? If we're rescued? Pietro's back in charge of the Brotherhood, but Daddy's pulling the strings. I can't go back there."

"Then stay with us." Scott pulled a face. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Neither can I." Lance agreed. "Look what happened last time."

"Last time was different." Scott reminded him. "Sometimes I think that I see more when I can't see. Does that make sense?"

"No." Lance answered. "But I know what you mean." He fell silent for a few minutes, until something occured to him. "Hey, you never told me what you were doing out here."

"Mystique." Scott muttered. "Called me from Mexico City pretending to be Alex."

"Mexico City?" Lance repeated. "Do you think…?" He trailed off, but his meaning was perfectly clear.

"Maybe." Scott frowned, but whether it was in thought or to relate this information to Jean, Lance didn't know. "You don't think she could be…"

A loud howl cut him off and Lance tensed slightly as a coyote leapt down in front of them. "I think so. Hey, Boss-Lady."

"How do you know that's her?" Scott asked.

"Because they usually wait until I've collapsed." Lance's gaze didn't waver. "You had it coming."

"Pardon?"

"Not you." Lance rolled his eyes. "Her."

Before his eyes, the coyote reared on to its hind legs and shifted back into Mystique. "I'm disappointed in you, Avalanche."

"Yeah, yeah." Lance rolled his eyes. "Heard it all before."

"Looks like we've out-stayed our welcome." Mystique pulled a small canister from her pocket.

Recognising it immediately as knock-out gas, Lance focused on the ground beneath her feet, but only managed a small tremor, causing her to stumble, but not fall.

The effort caused Lance to fall to the ground with a cry, his head pounding.

"Very disappointed." Mystique amended, shaking her head. "I'm better off leaving you here. As for you, Cyclops, how does Alaska sound?"

Before Scott could respond, a low hum filled the air and a wind whipped up the sand around them, causing the woman to drop the canister in her hand without releasing it.

Lance tried to lift his head to see what was happening, but all he could see was a bright white light. He heard the sounds of feet hitting the ground and of jumbled voices.

The clearest voice, however, came from just beside him, as a cool hand touched his forehead for a second, then moved to check his broken arm. "Lance? Lance, can you hear me?"

With as much energy as he could muster, Lance managed to force the white away, only for it to be replaced with blue. He blinked and Kitty's face came into focus, concern weaved into her expression. He tried to open his mouth to respond, but his body felt heavy and weighed down.

"Lance?" Kitty tried again, taking his uninjured hand in hers. "Lance, please say something. Even if you tell me that you hate me, I need to know that you can hear me." Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and her eyes suddenly seemed a lot brighter.

He hated it when she cried.

Lance could feel a haze falling over him, knew he was on the verge of passing out, but he couldn't. Not yet. She thought he hated him; he couldn't let her think that.

"He doesn't hate you." Scott's voice sounded muffled, but Lance couldn't see why. Maybe it wasn't; maybe it was him. "He's been out here a week, Professor; I think he's got heat-stroke."

"Keep him awake, Kitty." Another voice, vaguely familiar – Lance was sure, if he could just fight the haze off, he'd recognise it. "I've got something in the jet that will help him."

"Lance, can you squeeze my hand?" Kitty asked.

This was something he could do. His fingers contracted around hers, reassuring him that she was there, that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I need you to keep doing that, just so I know you're still there." Her voice was still shaking slightly, but her tone was calm and confident, a contrast to the fear swimming in her eyes.

A low murmur came; Lance couldn't make out the words.

"Can you see me?" Kitty asked quietly, evidently repeating the question. "Squeeze once for yes, twice for no."

Lance tightened his grip again, but could feel the haze descending again. He felt his grip loosen and became slack and she must have felt it too, because a note of panic now entered her voice.

"No, Lance, you need to stay with us, okay? We've got something that'll help you; just take deep breaths.

"She's right, Alvers." Scott's voice came again, closer this time. "Remember what you told me earlier; you were wrong. The exact opposite is what's true."

Fingers pressed against his neck, evidently trying to find a pulse.

"Too slow. Look, I owe you one, alright? You kept me alive just now; I'd have been stuck on my own. So I'll be damned if we lose you before I can pay you back. Because I hate owing people."

His voice lowered to the point where Lance couldn't hear him, but, again, the comment seemed to have been directed at Kitty, because she sucked in a breath.

"Scott, I can't!"

"Kitty, just tell him!" Scott sighed. "I'm going to help Jean look for whatever it is she's trying to find."

As his footsteps died away, Kitty leaned closer; he could feel her breath caressing the side of his face, but even her voice was fading away with the dull haze settling over him.

"Please…stay…need…you…"

As his mind tried to contemplate all possible meanings of these strange words, the haze finally took over and everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

AN: Told you I'd have another chapter done by the time I got back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; I'm hoping that I replied to everyone, because I had to sort them all out when I got back, so if I missed you, I'm very sorry, but thanks! I was originally going to make this a two-shot, but it looks like it's going to be longer than that:)

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution doesn't belong to me! I apologise for the delay; I just wasn't feeling it. I also apologise for the fact that this chapter turned out to be more about Lance and Kitty than it did Lance and Scott.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"…_lucky…"_

"…_home…"_

"…_done enough…"_

"…_you care…"_

"…_.than you…"_

Voices swim through Lance's head too fast and too slurred to distinguish. Finally, they slowed down enough for him to recognise that it was Scott's voice, although what had happened to the others he didn't know.

"….you'll probably tell us we did the wrong thing. But, if I'm honest, I think I did the right thing…"

Finally, his eyes caught up with his ears and he immediately realised that there was something off about the situation.

Then again, Scott Summers sitting at his bedside was strange in itself – maybe less so after what had happened, but strange nonetheless.

After what felt like an age, Lance managed to speak. His voice sounded hoarse and unfamiliar. "Summers, it's got to be about three o'clock in the morning."

Scott started slightly. "Oh, you're awake. Three thirty, actually. The only way I could convince Kitty to get some sleep was by promising to stay here; Jean would kill me if I went back on it."

"Whipped." Lance muttered with a weak grin.

Scott shrugged. "Maybe."

"What was the argument about?" Lance asked. "I could make out different voices…not sure who they were or what they were saying…"

"Well, Mystique must have contacted the Brotherhood to say that you were with us and they turned up with Magneto." Scott scowled. "I think Magneto was surprised that you'd told me what happened; took Professor X an age to get him to leave. The rest of the Brotherhood weren't as easy, unfortunately. Jean was just saying how lucky it was that Mystique dropped me so close to you when they burst in, saying they were taking you home again. Or rather, Quicksilver was, the others were pretty quiet; I think they were genuinely worried. And then Kitty snapped that he'd done enough and like he cared what happened to you. And then he said that he cared more than she did, which, of course didn't go down at all well. And then…"

He smiled wryly. "I think you're now the only person in Bayville who doesn't know how Kitty feels about you; she just blew up."

Lance tried to consider all possible meanings of this, but his head was throbbing and made it harder than it should have been. "You haven't got an aspirin on you by any chance, have you?"

"Hang on." Scott stood up and headed over to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room. He rummaged around in one of the cupboards for a few minutes, before returning with a small tub and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Lance tipped out a handful of pills and swallowed them dry, ignoring the water completely. "I don't know why I bother; the headaches don't stop. Told Red you love her yet?"

Scott pulled a face. "No. How did you take them without water?"

Lance shrugged. "Experience. My powers cause really bad migraines, which doesn't exactly help my patience, which mean it doesn't take much for me to cause anger quakes, which in turn create really bad migraines."

"That doesn't sound good." A female voice commented from the doorway.

Lance glanced over. "Hey Red."

"Scott told me you were awake." Jean explained in response to his unasked question. "How many aspirin would you say you take a day?"

Lance thought about it for a second. "I don't know. It changes; I get through a couple of bottles a week. At least." He hesitated. "When it gets really bad, I can take a whole bottle at once. Nothing else helps."

Jean looked concerned, something he wasn't used to seeing from her directed at him. "How haven't you overdosed yet?"

"I did once." Lance admitted. "When I was about fourteen. After that, I knew what the symptoms were and I won't let myself carry on if they start to appear."

"I see." Jean changed the subject. "Apart from the headache, is there anything else?"

"I don't think so." Lance shivered slightly. "Only that I'm freezing."

Jean pulled a face. "Well, that's the heatstroke talking, I'm afraid." She reached out and pressed a cool hand against his forehead. "You're quite warm, actually. As long as it progresses normally, you'll have a slight fever for a few days while your body acclimatises and then you should make a full recovery. Anything else? Nausea? Hallucinations?"

"I don't think so." Lance answered.

A soft noise in the doorway caused all three to look round to see Kitty standing there as well.

"Kitty, I told you to get some sleep." Scott reminded her.

"I did." Kitty insisted, her eyes fixed on Lance. "I'm not tired."

Scott sighed wearily. "Well, I am. Come on, Jean; let him get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Alvers."

"Yeah." Lance agreed automatically. "See you."

"Watch your in-take." Jean added on the way out, nodding to the tub of aspirin. "Night, Kitty."

"Goodnight." Kitty waited until they'd left, before making her way slowly into the room. "Hey."

"Hey, Pretty Kitty." Lance smiled weakly, wishing he could do something about the trepidation in her eyes. "You alright?"

"Am I alright?" Kitty repeated. "I'm fine; you're the one that nearly died!"

As she reached the newly vacated chair, Lance could see a tear escape her eye and roll slowly down her cheek, leaving a small trail as it did so. Instinctively, he reached out and wiped it away. "Kitty, don't cry on my account. I'm fine."

Kitty hesitated for a split-second, then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "I was so worried about you."

Lance held her gently, cursing the slight tremble in his arms. Not even while they'd been sort-of dating had she allowed herself to get this close to him. Occasionally, when they were alone, she would reach out and hold his hand, and when he dropped her home, she would lean over and kiss his cheek, only the lingering scent of vanilla remaining to give any indication that she'd been there in the first place. But this was something entirely different; he could never imagine this. "How long was I out?" He asked realising that he didn't know.

"A couple of days." Kitty answered shakily, pulling back slightly, but not moving away. "The Brotherhood came by…"

"Yeah, Summers told me." Lance cut in. "Said that you gave Quicksilver a piece of your mind."

"Yeah." Kitty's smile disappeared. "Little bit."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Lance added. "About time someone told the git what he needed to hear."

"Actually, I think I called him something worse than that." Kitty admitted, a light pink gracing her face.

"Whatever you called him would have been appropriate." Lance told her honestly. The memory of his last conscious moments in the desert finally returned. "Listen, Kitty, I couldn't talk out there; I tried, but I couldn't. But I could hear you. Sort of. I passed out towards the end."

"I know." Kitty whispered. She smiled again, but this one was shaky and seemed more of an act than it was genuine. "Well, I'm glad you're alright."

"Wait." Lance tightened his hold on her slightly as she moved to stand up. "I never hated you, Kitty. I could never hate you."

"But…What I said…I never…" Kitty refused to meet his eyes. "I can't believe I stooped so low, Lance; I know it hurt you."

"It did." Lance admitted. "You're the only person who ever made me feel that that wasn't true. But that doesn't mean I hate you."

"After every other argument we've had, you phoned." Kitty reminded him quietly, still staring at the floor. "Why else were you avoiding me?"

Lance sighed, knowing that he had no other option but the truth. "Because I love you."

At this, Kitty's gaze snapped back to his face, pure shock in his expression. "What?"

This wasn't the most encouraging of responses, but Lance pushed on. "I love you. You mean the world to me. You may not have meant what you said, Kitty, but I meant what I did. I'm not good enough for you. All I want is for you to be happy and I doubt that's with me. They say if you love someone, you have to let them go. So I did."

For a second, Kitty didn't say anything. Then she took a deep breath. "You're wrong."

"You X-Men like telling me that." Lance commented, remembering how Scott had reacted in the same way.

"Well, you are." Kitty insisted. "Maybe you shouldn't be. But you are. I _am_ happy with you, Lance. In fact, I'm downright miserable when I'm not. I thought you were going to die out there; your heart stopped and it took five whole minutes of CPR to get it started again."

Now fresh tears were pouring down her cheeks and he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms again, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I was terrified." Kitty admitted in a whisper. "I thought we'd lost you…I thought I'd lost you…I can't lose you, Lance; I need you too much to lose you." She pulled back slightly. "I love you."

Almost tentatively, Lance touched her face, brushing the tears away. Ever so slightly, she leaned into his touch and, emboldened, he brushed his lips against hers.

For a second, Kitty didn't respond, then she gave another choked sob and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips moving over his with a kind of desperate urgency.

Only the knowledge that they were in the med bay and he was in danger of getting gutted if someone caught them allowed Lance to keep his head. And that wasn't easy, not with Kitty in his arms, not like this.

But he had to.

Reluctantly, regretfully, Lance broke the kiss, but refused to pull away. "You should get some sleep, Kitty; it's late."

"You're staying this time, aren't you?" Kitty asked.

Lance forced himself to meet his eyes. "I don't know."

"Please stay." She whispered.

Lance hesitated. He'd tried it once and it hadn't worked. But then he glanced towards the door and saw that Scott was standing there again, watching the two with an unreadable expression.

He gave no indication whether he'd heard their conversation or saw what followed, but Lance realised that it didn't matter any more.

Not to him, at least.

Maybe he had more in common with the X-Men than he thought.

Lance kissed her forehead lightly. "Alright." He murmured against her skin. "I'll stay."

**

* * *

**

AN: And that's the end of my little musing; one day I may re-write this, I am aware that the first chapter in particular is unrealistic, but it's a fanfic for a reason, we'll deal with it. As always, review on the way out; for some reason, they're the only emails I ever get *looks a little depressed*


End file.
